The Protectors
by ApollosBaby
Summary: Alison Shea was a normal teenager, with a normal life. Until Johnny Depp got hit by a car insted of her. Then she found out she was protected by fictional characters. From then onn things only get weirder. reviews are appreciated. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello and welcome to The Protectors. I hope you enjoy_.

The day I found out I was protected by fictional characters was a strange day indeed.

I was walking home from school with my friends Ashley Kennedy and Elizabeth Davis and I had the strange feeling I was being watched. "Do you guys feel like you're being watched?" I asked, they turned and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Ali?" Ashley asked giving me an odd look.

"I feel like I'm being watched." I said

"I think you're going even further off the deep end." Elizabeth smiled. I chuckled

"I suppose you're right." I nodded and we walked home. The three of us live a good distance from the school, but we walk anyway. If you're coming from the direction of the school my house is first, then Elizabeth's then Ashley's. We live in the country; kinda. There's only about five houses on our street.

Anyway, on our way home we were walking _in _the road, not our smartest idea. Well, a car came up behind us and we didn't hear it because we had our IPods in. Finally when we did hear it, it was too late, Ashley and Elizabeth ran to either side of the road, I just stood there frozen in horror. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit and the end. I heard a thud but I was still standing, unharmed. I looked at the front of the car then to the ground, there lay Jack Sparrow, or more importantly _**JOHNNY DEPP!**_ Whoa wait Johnny Depp! It can't be, but before I could say anything two men who I swear to god were Geoffrey Rush and Mackenzie Crook came and helped him up and ran off. I was still standing there, gawking now. Then Ashley and Elizabeth came and pulled me out of the road. "Did you see what I just saw?" I asked still dazed.

"I-I don't' know. What did you see?" Ashley asked.

"Elizabeth?"

"I saw Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush and Mackenzie Crook. How about you?" She asked. Ashley and I nodded.

"What are we smoking?" I asked and looked at them.

"I-I don't know." Elizabeth said and shook her head.

"What's wrong sweety?" Mom asked at dinner.

"Nothing." I replied to my pizza.

"Something happen on the way from school?" Ron(my step-dad) asked. I ignored him.

"Sweety, what's wrong?"

"Was I dropped on my head when I was a baby?" I asked. "Don't answer Ronald because you wouldn't know."

"Alison Heather Gray-"

"My last name is Shea, not Gray." I said

"Still be nice to your father."

"Step-Father" I corrected.

" Anyway, no deer I don't believe you were, why?"

"I think I'm hallucinating." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"I almost got hit by a car and instead of me getting hit, Johnny Depp did. Then Geoffrey Rush and Mackenzie Crook came and took him away." Mom walked around the table and checked my temperature.

"You don't have a fever."

"I wasn't the only one who saw it!" I exclaimed "Ashley and Elizabeth did too!"

"Alison, have you been smoking again?" Ron asked.

"Okay, that was a SQUIRREL and I wasn't smoking it. I was turning it on a spit." I said and looked at my pizza.

"Still it did make you hallucinate." Mom pointed out.

"But I haven't been!" I protested.

"Alright, Ron you call Dr. Burbank, Alison just go to your room, do your homework and go to bed." Mom said, I nodded and went to my room.

"God, Lamphere, why'd you have to give me so much homework." I sighed, looked at my math then looked at my stack of science "You too Mrs. Kerr, and Mr. Braunitzer with his packets." I looked at my social studies packet. "Mr. Williams on the other hand gives me no homework. I likes him." I smiled. "Anyway," I went back to my homework.

After I finished my homework I got into my pj's and got into bed. That night I had the strangest dream:

_I was standing in an old looking office and a man sat at a desk in front of me. "Ah, Miss. Shea," He looked up "Please take a seat." He waved his hand and a chair appeared and I sat."Now on to business." I raised my hand. "Yes?"_

_"Why am I here?" I asked_

_"You are here, under the matter that you were almost hit by a car on the way home from school. Am I correct?" _

_"Yes, sir."I nodded. _

_The man chuckled "No need to call me sir, call me Patrick." _

_I nodded._

_"Now your protectors have informed me-"_

_"Whoa, wait. My protectors?" I was confused out of my toilet plunger hat. _

_"Yes, Jack Sparrow, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hector Barbosa, James Hook and Regetti." _

_"Say what now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes. You haven't been told?" He asked surprised._

_"No, no I haven't." _

_"Well, let us fix that shall we?" He turned to a speaker."Send in Ronald." _

_"Yes, sir." A woman said on the other end. And My step father walked in the room, _WHAT! Is he doing in my dream?

_"Ronald?" _

_"Oh, hello Alison. You called me sir?" _

_"Yes. Why didn't you explain this to her?" Patrick asked._

_"I didn't think she was ready, sir."_

_"Not ready? When she came and said she was Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush and Mackenzie Crook you still thought she wasn't ready?" Patrick yelled _

_"Well I er, um."Ronald stuttered, I raised my hand._

_"Yes, Ali?" Patrick asked _

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" If I was in my toilet plunger hat, it would have fallen off by now. I was that confused. _

_"Well, when you were born you were one of the selected few who got protectors. We took a little look into the future to see who some of your favorite movie characters were and they got the job." He smiled._

_"Why me?" _

_"Well, we got all the characters together and asked them if they wanted to be your protectors. And they said yes." He chuckled "James even said he'd marry you when you got older, you were so cute." _

_"Bull-"_

_"Before you swear, let's ask them ourselves. I'm sorry Jack won't be here, he's still recovering from getting hit by the car." I looked at my hands. "Send in the protectors." Patrick said into the speaker. I looked at him wide eyed, he smiled. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two!

_Then they walked in, Hook, Draco, Pansy, Barbosa and Regetti. I almost passed out, and apparently all of them saw that._

_ "Great, we did it now." Pansy sighed_

_ "My good looks did it." Draco said_

_Barbosa scoffed "Sure, let's go with that."_

_ "Guys! Look how pale she is." Pansy said_

_ "Look like she wants to say something." Regetti said. I shook my head. _

_ "We don't bite." Pansy promised. "Well, maybe Hook does, but I don't."_

_Hook glared at her "Not funny," I chuckled._

_ "She thought so," Pansy pointed out._

_ "I-I have a name. It's Ali." I said _

_ "What do ya know, she talks." Barbosa teased. _

_ "Of course she does," Pansy said and smiled. "My name's Pansy"_

_ "I'm Barbosa." He bowed._

_ "Got a first name? Or _is_ your first name Barbosa?" I raised my eyebrows_

_ "Very funny. Hector." _

_I nodded "I like it." _

_ "I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said and smiled. I smiled back._

_ "Captain James Hook at your service." Hook said, took off his hat and bowed._

_ "I've always loved the name James." I smiled, he looked at the floor._

_ "I'm Regetti." He said_

_I smiled "Pleased to meat you."_

_ "And like I said. Jack's still recovering." Patrick said again__. _

_ "I want to see him." I said. Patrick nodded._

_ "James , take her to see Jack will you?"_

_Hook nodded "It would be my pleasure." He offered me his arm I took it and started to freak out inside. The most gorgeous captain ever was standing next to me and I'm holding his arm! EEP! Anyway, James(I love saying that!) took me to see Jack. _

_ We walked into a dark room with one bed, and laying in the bed was Jack Sparrow, a bandage around his head and another around his stomach .A twinge of guilt came to me as I looked at him. "It's not your fault." Hook said _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. "Yes, it is. If it wasn't for me being stupid, he wouldn't be like this." I looked up at James. He pulled me into a hug. _

_ "That's our job." He whispered gently._

_ "To get hurt for me?" I asked through tears. _

_ "No, to protect you. At all costs, even if it means our lives." _

_I looked up at him in horror. "I don't want you to die." I said more tears falling down my cheeks now._

_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He apologized. _

_I gasped playfully, "Did James Hook just apologize? I didn't know he did that!"_

_ "Only to pretty girls." Hook smirked_

_ "Then you're apologizing to the wrong girl." I looked at the ground and wiped the tears from my eyes._

_ "What on earth are you talking about?" _

_ "I'm not pretty." I said still looking at the ground. Hook tilted my head up._

_ "You my dear, are the prettiest girl I have ever seen." Hook said, he cupped my cheek in his hand. _

_ "You're just trying to make me feel-Jack I know you're awake so stop eavesdropping." I turned around and saw Jack, sitting up in bed, staring at us._

_ "What a nice way to thank the man who just saved your life." He huffed. I rolled my eyes, leaned over the bed and kissed his cheek._

_ "Thank you Jack." _

_ "Anything for you, love." He smiled. "Major feat of heroics if I do say so myself." _

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it was for you." _

_ "I think I'm going to take that to offence." _

_I chuckled "You can do that." _

_ "Alison," Hook said "I do believe it's time for us to go back."_

_ "Fine," I groaned "See you later Jack." I kissed his cheek again._

_He smiled "Later, love." Hook held out his arm, I took it and we went back to Patrick. _

_We came back and I got a great idea. I walked up behind Draco and jumped on his shoulders and covered his eyes. "Ah!"_

_ "Guess who!" I exclaimed._

_ "Alison!" He yelled, I took my hands off. _

_ "How'd you guess?" I laughed. He looked at me._

_ "You ask a wizard that?"_

_ "Not just any wizard."_

_ "Oh?"_

_ "A Very handsome wizard." I kissed his cheek and got off his back._

_ "Well, Alison." Patrick said, "I do believe it's time for you to go back." _

_I groaned "Really?"_

_ "Yes, it's almost dawn." _

_ "Fine." I went around and hugged everyone, and kissed the boys on the cheek, and Patrick showed me out just as my alarm went off. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

My alarm went off and I turned it off, and in the process I smacked it across the room. "Bah!" I groaned and rolled out of bed "I hate days of the week that don't start with a S."

"Alison?" Ronald's voice came from outside my door. "Can I come in?"

"If you want to be blinded by a Harry Potter wonderland, then yes you can." I replied and looked around my room. It looked just like the Slytherin common room, but my room had giant pictures of Draco Malfoy everywhere. Ronald opened the door

"I'm sorry about last night, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"WHOA! Wait a minute! That wasn't a dream?"

Ronald shook his head "Nope, all real."

"Wow, so I really have protectors,"

"Yes," Ronald nodded

"Wow." I sat back down on my bed.

"Ronald! Come help me with breakfast." My mom called from downstairs.

"Why is she making breakfast?" I asked

"Your brother's coming over." He replied

"Matthew!" I exclaimed, Ronald nodded, "YES!"

"Hurry up, get dressed he'll be here soon." And he left.

I ran to my closet and took out an outfit, I picked out my favorite shirt, It was black, we got it when we went to the Bahamas. It said "beatings will continue until moral improves" and It had a skull and crossbones on the back. And a pair of jeans.

I ran down stairs and into the dining room and sat down and waited for Mat. He arrived about five minutes later. "Mat!" I exclaimed and tackled him

"Hey Ali!" He ruffled my blond hair. "How've you been?"

"Good; I almost got hit by a car!"

"What?"

"But I ran out of the way just in time." I smiled.

"I knew it! I knew I should've chased you with the four-wheeler more."

"Thanks I feel loved." He smiled

"Mmmmm, smells good ma." He walked into the kitchen, me not far behind.

"Alison, are you ready for school?" Mom asked

" Almost, just have to pack my bag and brush my teeth." I replied and sat down.

"Alright," Mom said and placed some pancakes onto my plate, and I proceeded to drown them in syrup.

"Eh, Ali, how can you eat those?" Matt asked.

"They're good." I replied and finished shoveling them into my mouth.

"Now finish getting ready." Mom said, I nodded and ran to the upstairs bathroom. I walked in and closed the door, only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy. I almost screamed.

"Draco!" I exclaimed "Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just, well. What are you doing in my bathroom?" The only answer I got was Draco's lips against mine. Then he was gone. Ho-ly. Crap


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Protectors ! I'm adding a couple of new characters. Hope you like them!_

"Marie!" I exclaimed "Marie, Marie, Marie, MARIE!" I ran into the school after my mom dropped me of. Once I reached the 8th grade wing I ran right to her locker and into poor Marie Buff herself.

"Oof!" Marie said as I ran into her "D. it Ali!" She exclaimed and Gibbs slapped me.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't do that." I glared at her. "I have amazing news!"

"You got a life?" Marie gasped and got her books out of her locker.

"Again, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"So what?" She looked at me.

"I got my first kiss!" I exclaimed.

"Before me? That's not right!" My black haired friend exclaimed.

"Haha." I smiled.

"Who kissed you?"

"Draco Malfoy." I smiled and saw the shadows shift. "Calm down." I said to the people inside them. I heard a "humph," and the shadows were still.

"Ha, good one Ali, now really who kissed you." Marie laughed.

"Draco Malfoy," I said slower this time.

"Pfft! Right, okay the truth now."

"D.R.A.C.O M.A.L.F.O.Y." I said again, this time Draco walked out of the shadows and kissed me in front of Marie and walked away. Marie stood with her mouth wide open staring at me.

"T-th-tha-that w-was D-Draco Malfoy!" She said after two minutes.

"I told you!" I exclaimed, in the voice Andy pig used in a Muppets movie, the music sounded and she still didn't move. "Come on." I sighed, dragged her to her home base, pushed her in and walked to mine, where my friend Marie Frank (We call her Mere) was waiting for me. "Crap,"

"Ya, spill." She said and sat me down in the desk next to me, rather roughly.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Who was that hot guy walking away from y9u and Marie. No hot guy would ever go near you, talk."

"God, thanks Mere." I rolled my eyes, she punched my arm. "OUCH!"

"TALK!"

"Fine, his name is Draco Malfoy, he's one of my protectors."

Mere got this funny look on her face and started to laugh. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey people sorry it's been taking me so long. I've been suffering from writers block. Hope you enjoy! _

The only ones who believed Draco had really kissed me were me; and Draco. When I was telling Elizabeth in English class, our teacher, Mr. Williams walked by and told me that what I had just said was a good story idea. I didn't bother trying to explain it to him, despite the fact he was my favorite teacher and he understood a lot, I knew he wouldn't understand this.

So, instead of staying for activity period like I usually did, I walked home that day. I don't know why. I just felt like going home. I walked most of the way home with my friend Francis Lopez, then after I passed his house I was on my own. I stuck my iPod earphones in my ears and listened to the song Remember When by Alan Jackson, I'd just started Sissy's song when Draco and Hook appeared by my side. I took the earphones out. "Hey guys," I smiled at them

"Hello, love." Draco smiled. Hook rolled his eyes. I kissed his cheek, he smiled.

"Is there a point to your visit or just dropping in to say hi?" I asked.

"Ah! Yes thank you for reminding me! There is a point." Hook said

"And this would be?" I asked

"Patrick wants to talk to you." Draco said

"About what?" I asked.

"He didn't say. He just said 'Bring me Alison'" Draco mocked Patrick's deep voice. I laughed. They both smiled.

"How do we get there?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Um, just hold onto me and close your eyes." Draco instructed me. I did as I was told. I heard a pop and I felt like I was being pulled through a two centimeter wide tube. Five seconds later the feeling stopped and I felt solid ground under my feet again. "You can open your eyes now," Draco told me.

"I don't think I can," I told him.

"Yes, you can."

"No I can't,"

"Yes you can!"

Hook sighed and decided to intervene "Alison! Look a squirrel!"

I opened my eyes "Oh my god where? Oh, wait; awwww."

"HA! So you could open your eyes!" Draco exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Malfoy, stop acting like a child and let's get Alison to Patrick." Hook said and slapped Draco.

"Hey! Be nice." I warned him. "Now, to Patrick!" I exclaimed and ran down a hallway.

"His office is the other way." Hook said and pointed down the hallway to his left.

"Pfft. I knew that! I was just testing you!" I said

"Did I pass?" Hook asked sarcastically.

"Just barely." I nodded and walked to Patrick's office. Not knowing that really BAD news awaited just behind the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school sucks. Well, enjoy!_

"I have to WHAT?" I yelled at Patrick he shrank back in his seat

"Marry one of your protectors." Patrick said timidly.

"I'm fifteen!" I yelled, Draco and Hook holding both of my arms so I couldn't attack Patrick.

"I didn't write it! This rule was set back in the early 1800's! It's not my fault!"

I growled. "I won't!"

"You have to. Or you'll die!" Patrick said.

My eyes widened as I sat in the chair across from him. "What?"

"You have to marry one of your protectors by your seventeenth birthday or you'll die." Patrick explained.

"So that gives me two years." I said. Patrick nodded. "How am I going to choose?"

"Well, I'll give you about four and a half months with each of your male protectors. Then the remaining time you can stay with Miss. Parkinson if you wish."

I nodded, "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What about school and my parents?"

"Well, Ronald will handle the situation with your mother and then you can just tell your school you're moving." Patrick explained.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Of course," Patrick nodded

"Come on Alison," Draco said helped me up. Hook and him helped me home and into my room. I could barely utter a word of thanks, because my mind was somewhere else. I was too wrapped up in the thought I was going to have to get married by my seventeenth birthday...What was I going to tell my friends?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ladies! Gentlemen! And everyone else. I welcome you to the next chapter of The Protectors. Sadly the only own Alison, her parents and the rest of the characters I made...Enjoy!_

I walked into school the next morning, tears streaming down my face. How was I going to leave my friends for so long? How was I going to live with the fact I wasn't going to be able to finish my second year with Mr. Williams? (Yes, I had developed a small crush on my English teacher. LEAVE ME ALONE!) Instead of walking to the Eighth Grade wing I went to the guidance office and the office to say I was moving. I then got a pass to first period science with Mrs. Kerr.

"Alison," She said, her eyes narrowing. "Why are you late,"

"I have a pass Mrs. Kerr," I rolled my eyes and handed her the pass. She held it up to the light, as if trying to detect a forgery (though the whole school knows there is no way you can forge Mr. Viggiano's signature). I sighed and sat down in front of Elizabeth Davis. "Hello, love," I smiled back at her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Office," I responded and got out my science stuff

"Which one?" She asked as we began to take notes.

"Both," I replied. "I'll tell you later," She nodded and went back to her notes. Finally after 40 annoying minutes of listening to Mrs. Kerr talk, the period was over, and on to music. The only good thing about that class was we were watching The Phantom of the Opera, so the period would go quick. After that I had gym. That I wasn't upset about leaving.

Finally fourth period arrived, social studies with Mr. Braunitzer. One of my favorite classes. Yes, your narrator is a history buff. Humor me. Anyway, that day we were finishing up WW II with another one of Mr. Braunitzer's famous packets.

"Will you tell me now?" Elizabeth asked.

"On our way to chorus," I told her, she nodded. Though she looked as if she didn't believe me. "Promise," She nodded again.

After social studies I had French with Mrs. Sterling. Mrs. Sterling was my second favorite teacher (Right behind Mr. Williams), even though I really didn't care for French. That day we were learning more vocab, nothing worth mentioning. After that was chorus...and the time to tell Elizabeth what's going on.

"Okay," She said "Spill,"

I took a deep breath "I'm moving,"

"_WHAT_?" She exclaimed "You can't leave! We already lost Ashley!" Ashley had moved during the winter. Granted she did move only a town away. We didn't get to see her as often though.

"I won't be gone long! Promise! And I'll text you whenever I can!" I said and placed my hands on Elizabeth's shoulders

"Cell phones don't work in our world," Patrick's voice hissed in my ear.

"I'll write you!"

"Wait, what happened to texting?" She asked, confused

" I just remembered I don't get service where I'm going," I smiled

"Where would that be?" She asked.

"England," I said

"WHAT? Across the ocean?"

"Ronald got a new job there and mom won't let me move in with you!" I tried to defend myself. "it's not my fault!"

"Ya, whatever," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked to the chorus room.

After chorus was lunch. I sat alone. Elizabeth had told all of our friends that I was moving to England and couldn't wait to leave. (When I actually didn't want to leave, but you know, I kinda want to live) I ate my lunch in silence, occasionally sneaking glances at Mr. Williams (again, humor me).

After all the teachers said we could leave the cafeteria I headed to Math; alone. I sat and did my math work in silence, occasionally catching a dirty look from Elizabeth or Mere. Fun I know. After math was English, with...wait for it...MR. WILLIAMS! Only this time I was depressed to go to English. I walked into his classroom with my head down, I took my seat, which oddly enough was right across from his desk.

"Hey, Alison!" He said, I looked up and smiled

"Hello Mr. Williams," I said,

"Are you ok?" He asked,

"Yes," I replied "I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"Positive," I smiled. He smiled back.

Soon everyone else arrived and class began. We were currently in the poetry unit and Mr. Williams had assigned us to write a poem by the end of class, it didn't have to rhyme. It just had to sound like a poem.

This is what I wrote:

Sometimes I wish I was pretty

Sometimes I wish I could get a date.

But when I see your face I know all the feelings of loneliness can wait for another day.

All the self pity and loathing can be locked away

For I only have a few precious days left with you

I want to make the best of them, love.

I know you'll never feel the same and I know you'll never approve.

But when I see your handsome face and look into your beautiful blue eyes, I know the tears can wait until I get home.

So, I sit and love you from afar.

And these precious minutes tick bye and these amazing days become a memory I want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart and will love you until the end of time.

I know I will soon become a distant memory to you as the years pass bye and we get older.

But please if you really do like me; try to remember for as long as possible.

For when you forget, all the loneliness will return, the sadness and silent tears will plague my life and my loathing will come back every time I let myself think of how I let you forget.

So just believe me when I say I keep going because of you still breathing

Please don't forget the little girl who loves you more than life.

At the end of class Mr. Williams had us hand what we had written in. So, reluctantly I did so. As I was walking down to the Eighth grade hallway Elizabeth stopped me.

"Listen, Alison." She said "I'm sorry, I'm just upset that you're leaving."

"It's ok, just don't yell at me when I come back,"

"You're coming back?" Elizabeth asked

"Ya, it's only a temporary thing," I nodded "I'll be back in a few years, promise."

Elizabeth smiled, and we walked home together.

_A/N: Yay! New chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello children! It's me! So, here's the new chapter hope you like it!_

As soon as I got home, said bye to Elizabeth I ran up to my room and started packing. I packed everything that could fit into my suit case. And what I couldn't jam into that I put into my duffle bag. Finally after about twenty minutes I was done and waiting for Patrick to bring me to Malfoy's house.

I ran out of my house and sat on the rock next to my mail box. I waited for another five minutes then Patrick appeared on the rock next to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded. We stood up and apperated (as I came to call it) to Patrick's office where we waited for Malfoy. After about five minutes I put my earphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. I sighed as Damian McGinty started singing Home.

"What are you listening to?" Patrick asked me.

"Damian McGinty," I replied.

"Who?"

I gasped and stared wide eyed at him. "How can you not know who Damian McGinty is? Do you live under a rock?"

"I was born under one," He said.

I cocked an eyebrow "Okaaaayyy, I'm not going to ask, anyway! Damian McGinty is the most adorable 18 year old on the planet!"

"Is that so?" A voice behind me said, I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"You're not 18 boy-o," I smiled.

"Almost," Malfoy said standing a little taller.

"Four months, love," I said grabbing my suit case.

"How do you know my birthday?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm a Harry Potter nerd," I smiled and stood next to him. "Ready to go?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, took my hand in his and a few seconds later we were in front of Malfoy Manor. "Whoa," I said as I looked wide eyed at Draco's house "This place is HUGE!" I gasped. Draco chuckled and lead me inside.

"Mother, Father," He called "I'm back,"

"That was quick," A female voice said. My stomach started to get butterflies. Draco squeezed my hand. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy rounded the corner.

"Who is this Draco?" Lucius asked, I went week at the knees. Despite how bad Lucius looked he was still _really _cute.

"This is Alison Shea," Draco said "Remember me telling you about her?"

"Ah, yes, welcome," Narcissa said and have me a hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled. "And you as well, Mr. Malfoy." I looked over Narcissa's shoulder at Lucius still standing in the door way.

"Lucius," Narcissa snapped at her husband.

"Hm? Oh, yes, pleasure to meet you as well Miss. Shea." Lucius said finally. I smiled.

"Alison will be staying with us." Draco said. Lucius and Narcissa nodded.

"Let me show you to your room, Alison," Narcissa said

"Mother, you don't have to. I can do it." Draco said stepping forward.

"I'll be okay, Draco. Don't worry," I smiled back at him as Narcissa lead me up a flight of stairs

"How long will you be saying with us?" Narcissa asked

"Just a few months," I replied, she nodded. "I'll be as quiet as possible Mrs. Malfoy, promise."

"As long as you're not here too long I don't care what you do." Narcissa said and opened the door they had stopped at. "Here is you room." She said

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled and walked into my room. I set my suit case on my bed and when I turned back around Narcissa was gone. I shrugged and flopped down on my new bed. I grinned "This is so cool!" I squealed.

"I thought you would like it," I heard Draco say from the door.

"Hey, Draco," I said and sat up. "what's up?"

"How would you like to go to Hogwarts?" He asked and sat down on the bed infrunt of me.

"Are you serious?" I asked wide eyed. Malfoy smiled and nodded. I squealed and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. "When?" I asked

"How does now sound?"

"Now?" Malfoy nodded. I squealed again. "Let's go!" I jumped off the bed, took his hand in mine and began to pull him.

"Okay, okay," He smiled "I'm coming; you're acting like a child."

"I'm not the one who's been at Hogwarts for the last six years of my life, this is my first time," I said.

"Mother, Father! Alison and I are going out," Draco called to his parents.

"Make sure to be back before dinner," I heard Narcissa call from somewhere around the corner. Malfoy and I walked out of his house and apperated to Hogwarts.

My jaw almost fell to the ground as I looked at the amazing castle I wished I went to school at for years. "This. Is. So. COOL!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you can see it so clearly you're not a Muggle," Malfoy nodded.

"Thank god," I added, Malfoy laughed. He took my hand and lead me into the castle. I was completely in shock. I had no idea where Malfoy was heading, I was looking around me. I saw the Great Hall (So cool), I saw the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor common room, I was the Transfiguration room and finally we stopped at the Headmaster's office. Draco said the password and the gargoyle hopped aside we walked up to the door and Malfoy knocked. O started to shake. Malfoy squeezed my hand.

"Come in," I heard McGonagall call from inside. Malfoy looked down at me and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," She said as we walked in. "This must be the young lady you mentioned you'd be bringing in." McGonagall smiled at me.

"Yes, this is Alison Shea," Malfoy introduced me. I smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'd want to get sorted then Miss. Shea?" McGonagall said, taking off her glasses and stood up.

"Excuse me?" I asked my eyes widening

"Yes," She took the hat off its stand and motioned me to a seat next to her. Numbly I walked up and sat down. My hands started to shake as she placed the hat on my head.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lauren. Who moved to Kentucky two weeks ago...Love you Bells. 3_

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried. I smiled and Draco groaned

"I should have known," He rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said and handed me a pair of Gryffindor robes, "You can change in there." She pointed to a door to her left, I nodded and walked in.

I closed the door behind me and changed, as I tied the Scarlet and Gold tie around my neck I looked in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair fell just beyond my shoulders, my hazel eyes looked green. I looked weird in red. I was so use to wearing green ties whenever I dressed up (Wizardly or not). I laughed, never thought I'd be in Gryffindor. I shook my head. I was _so _going to tell Elizabeth about this one. All of my friends thought I would be in Slytherin if ever I went to Hogwarts. Well, I was at Hogwarts and I was in Gryffindor, weird. I sighed and opened the door, Malfoy and McGonagall were sitting in silence. They both looked up at the same time, Malfoys jaw fell to the ground and stood up. "First time you've seen me in a skirt huh Malfoy?" I smiled. He nodded. "Me to," I smiled again. He was about to say something when a small squeaky British voice from somewhere behind me started to say "Hello! It's your phone in your pocket! I'm on vibrate!" I squealed and ran to my pants and took out my phone. I opened it. "Message from Bella Diggory" (Ashley, Elizabeth and I made Hogwarts names for ourselves Ashley's was Bella Diggory). I screamed and opened it.

_Hello, love. _

**Bella! What's up? How's Kentucky? **(Ya, she moved...again)

_Not bad, Nothin much, hanging with my dad. You?_

**Hanging with Malfoy.**

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked

"Texting Bella." I responded.

"Who?"

"Ashley," I looked up at him.

_Who's Malfoy? Lopez?_

**Oh, GODS no. Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy.**

_Funny, Alice._ (Mine was Alice Weasley)

**No, really! Here I'll send you a pic.**

"Malfoy, smile!" I said and held up my phone.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He did and I sent the picture to Ashley. "That'll show you Bella!"

"Miss. Shea," McGonagall said

"Sorry, ma'am." I looked at the ground.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, how about to take Alison to Diagon Alley and get her a wand."

My eyes lit up. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. I squealed and grabbed Malfoy's arm "let's go then!"

"Very eager isn't she?" McGonagall chuckled.

"Impatient is more like it," Malfoy sighed as I started dragging him toward the door.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm "You, LIVE here, this is my first time! Humor me!"

"Fine!" He sighed in exasperation, I smiled.

"Thank you Professor," I looked back to McGonagall.

"You are quite welcome, my dear." She smiled and we walked out of the headmaster's office.

"Can I see the Slytherin common room?" I asked Malfoy as we walked down the hallway.

"Why would you want to do that?" He responded "You're a _Gryffindor_" He spat the last word.

"Do you hate me? Please don't hate me Malfoy!" I begged him, slowly beginning to panic.

"I don't hate you, Alison. I'm just a little shocked. That's all," Draco said as we reached the gates.

"I'm sorry," I said and looked at my boots.

"It's not your fault." Malfoy said and apperated to Diagon Alley.

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I've been taking so long to update, school sucks and I'm stage crew for our school play Noises Off. So that's been occupying most of my time, but it's over this weekend. Then starts Dickens, but that's not NEARLY as time consuming. So I'll be able to update more. LOVE YOU ALL!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story! I just wanted to say that sadly I only own the characters I made up. Everyone else in this story is owned by one or more people...So, with that over, enjoy._

Malfoy and I arrived in Diagon Alley a few seconds later. He wasn't speaking to me, and I didn't like it. He led me down to Olivanders, me looking around in awe. It was so cool here, I wanted to stop at Quality Quiddich, but Malfoy didn't give me an answer. So, we walked to Olivanders in silence. As we reached Olivanders Malfoy opened the door for me, I walked in and turned back. He closed the door and waited outside. I sighed, slipped off my cloak and put it on the chair next to the door. "Mr. Olivander?" I called. A head peered around the corner.

"Ah! Hello! And who might you be?" He said.

"Alison Shea," I replied, smiling as I leaned against the counter.

"Hmmmm," He looked at me. "Ah," He finally said and went around the corner and came back with a wand box. "Try this," He took the wand out of the box and handed it to me. "Oak, Phoenix feather, 9in great for Transfiguration," I took it and waved it, the shop went dark.

"Sorry, Mr. Olivander!" I apologized,

"It's quite alright my dear." He said and the lights came back on. He took the wand back and went to get another one. I turned around and saw the top of Malfoy's blonde head, he was sitting on the ground. I sighed sadly, "Here we are," I heard Mr. Olivander say. I turned around as he held out a wand to me. "Cherry, 12in, Unicorn Hair core." I grabbed it and the room began to glow. "Excellent," Olivander smiled. "Six galleons please," He said, took the wand from me and put it back in the box. I took out the money Malfoy had given me earlier and handed six galleons to Olivander and he handed me my wand. I thanked him and walked out and stood in front of Malfoy. He kept his head down; I crouched down "Draco?" He didn't respond "Malfoy?" Still no response "Yodel! Slytherin Prince!" He looked up, I smiled. "You okay?" He looked at me for a few seconds stood up, took my hand and we apperated to his house.

Life was pretty awkward after that, I'm surprised Lucius and Narcissa didn't kick me out after I went back in Gryffindor robes. I mostly stayed up in my room, texting my friends (Weirdly I had signal here), reading or writing. I hated the fact Draco wouldn't talk to me. I told Patrick about it last time I spoke to him (His face appeared on my wall). He said he'd look into it. That was a week ago, and I had yet to hear Draco's voice directed at me. It did make me upset, but I vented my anger by casting spells at a Draco poster on my wall then fixing it (It was actually quite amusing). I really wanted to go home, but sadly Patrick's face on my wall wouldn't let me. He kept saying 'you need to stay so you can see if you want him as your husband' and I was all like 'he's being a douche! Why would I want him for a husband?' but Patrick left before he gave me an answer. So, as of then the life of Alison Heather Shea _REALLY _sucked.

_A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Here's my Christmas present from me to you! Sorry it's so short. I've got Dickens on the brain (Today was the last day :'( ). Hope you like it anyway! _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hullo everyone and their brother! I'm back. I know it's been a while and I apologize. I'm in our school's production of The Phantom of the Opera (Which I'm psyched about!), so as you can guess I've been busy. So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! _

Life in the Malfoy manor was really beginning to get awkward. It was like I didn't exist. In this case I was very glad I was magic and could apperate. I spent most of my time in Diagon Alley, where I met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. So, naturally I ended up spending a lot of my time in the Burrow with the Weasleys.

When I came back to the Malfoy Manor (I couldn't call it home, because it didn't feel like home), from my most recent visit to the Weasleys, instead of seeing an empty hallway Draco was standing about four feet away from the doorway. "Hello, Draco." I said, hung up my coat and put my wand in my pocket.

"Where do you keep going?" He asked.

"Why should you care?" I asked and tried to move past him, but he kept standing in my way.

"I have a right to know," He said.

"Um, no you don't. You haven't spoken to me in weeks Draco, just because I was sorted into Gryffindor and now you decide to talk to me all of a sudden because I decide not to be miserable!" I exclaimed "You don't have any rights when it comes to me." I shoved him aside, as I walked away I called over my shoulder "Oh, and if you, _must_ know. I've been with the Weasleys."

I made my way up to my room, and on my bed lay one rose, but this one was different. When I first saw it, it was red, then changed to blue, then green, pink than purple. I picked it up and a black ribbon was tied, in a bow, around the stem ( A/N: Who knows where that's from?). I smiled as tears slowly started to pour down my face. I picked up the piece of parchment that was underneath the rose, two words were written on it and they were; I'm sorry. I set the letter down, walked down the hallway to Draco's room. I didn't even bother knocking as I walked into his room. He had his back to me, looking out the window. I silently walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He placed a hand over mine, gently unclasped them and turned to look at me. I walked over to his bed and placed the rose on it and walked back over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him by my mouth over his. I felt him smile as he kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" He asked, sort of childlike.

"I don't think I can stay mad at you for too long Draco." Then, the life of Alison Shea didn't suck. It was actually really nice, but that ended real quick.

As I stood in Draco's arms I heard someone clear their throat behind me. My eyes widened, as I turned around to see Patrick standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I've got some bad news."

"What do you mean my time with Draco is up?" I exclaimed "It hasn't even been two months!"

"The time differs depending on what dimension you're in!" Patrick said.

"So, what you're saying is, it's been four months back home." I said trying to control my temper.

"Yes." Patrick said.

"So I have to leave?"

"Yes."

"When"

"Now"

"_NOW?! _Oh, heck no." I said and stood up.

"I'm sorry Alison, but we have to get you to the Jolly Roger as soon as possible." Patrick said.

"Don't apologize," I muttered "It's a sign of weakness."(A/N: + 10,000 awesomeness points if you can tell me where that's from) I stood up and walked into my room, I slowly started to pack, cursing Patrick the entire time.

Twenty minutes later I was packed and slowly made my way downstairs. I got to the kitchen and saw Patrick, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa standing there. I set my suit case down and hugged Lucius, then Narcissa. I stood in front of Draco, he handed me the rose, which was now black. I smiled and hugged him. "It will never die." He whispered. I pulled back and kissed him.

"Ready to go Alison" Patrick asked.

"No," I replied.

"Time to go anyway" He said, took my hand and we walked out the door, with suitcase in hand I looked back, the Malfoys were waving.

"I don't want to go Patrick." I said through tears.

"If you keep doing this each time you have to leave you're going to make my life hell, man up." Patrick said. Next thing I knew the Malfoy Manor was gone and I was standing on the Jolly Roger.

_A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! ~ApollosBaby_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've taken so long. I'm putting up a pole on my page so you can choose which protector you'd like Alison to marry. Enjoy!_

I stood, alone on the deck of the Jolly Rodger still traumatized from what happened at the Malfoy Manor. I stood in silence until someone noticed me and notified the Captain. Hook strode out of his cabin and saw me, still unmoving. "Ah," He said "Alison,"

I looked up, finally coming out of my trance, at the Pirate Captain and gave him a weak, forced smile. "Everything alright my dear" Hook asked a look of slight concern on his face.

"Yes, fine." I said hoarsely and smiled again. Hook looked down at me.

"You sure"

"Fine," I said "What are you, interrogating me?" I asked and shoved him playfully. His face brightened and chuckled. He held out his arm, "Shall I show you to where you'll be staying?"

"Yes, yes you shall." I smiled and took his arm. I decided it was in both of our best interests not to tell Hook about my experiences in the Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately that conversation wasn't avoided for long.

"Beautiful rose." Hook said nodding at the now green rose in my left hand.

"Oh, thank you. It changes color." I said hoping to drop the subject.

"Who gave it to you?" He asked. _Crap_, I thought

"Um, a friend" I replied. "Before you ask it was George Weasley."

"Not Mr. Malfoy?" Hook asked.

"Nope, not Malfoy" I lied. Hook nodded, hopefully not noticing my lie (thankfully I was a _very _good liar). We walked into his cabin, "Through that door," Hook said and pointed to a door next to his desk "I shall come get you when it's time for dinner." He turned and left….. "Ya," I muttered "He could tell I was lying." I sighed and walked into my room….No really it looked just like my room at home! How in Hades did he do that? I looked around, everything was there; and where it was supposed to be. I flopped down on my bed and took a deep breath. It even _smelled _like my room. I giggled, I couldn't believe Hook had done all this for me. Just as I was about to get up to thank him my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hullo?" I said

"Hey sexy chica" It was Ashley.

"Hey sexy," I laughed.

"How's life with 'Malfoy'" I could basically hear her making air quotes.

"Actually I'm with Captain Hook now." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ya! Right, sure," She laughed. "Okay, so it's spring break and I'm here and you're not. See something wrong with that?" She asked

"You're in New York without telling me?" I suggested.

"Try again." She paused "_You're _not here! Where are you? I want to see you!"

"I'm sorry Ashley! I wish I was there! I really do, but I'm kinda out of range to see you."

"You, suck." She said and hung up.

"Well," I muttered "At least I now know where she stands," I sighed, I walked around my room twirling my wand between my fingers, for about another fifteen minutes before Hook walked in telling me it was dinner time, then walked back out. I sighed put my wand on my bed and walked out for dinner.

It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would have been. Hook and I had a few nice conversations, at was after 10 when he escorted me to my room. "Thanks Hook," I said when we reached my door "I really needed that."

"Anytime my dear," He said kissing my hand. I smiled, we walked away, and I opened my door and walked into my room. I turned to my bed and saw a boy, about the same age as me, maybe a little younger, bouncing on my bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" I asked.

The boy stood up "I'm Peter Pan and I'm here to save you from Captain Hook."

"Oh…..Oh, okay I get it. Girl randomly appears in Neverland on the Jolly Rodger, she must be held here against her will. Right?" I said, Peter nodded. "And now I'm here to save you! So, let's go before Hook finds out I'm here." The boy took my hand and started toward the porthole on the side of the ship. "Wait Peter," I said, he looked back at me "I can't fly"

"Oh, ya! Sorry about that, here let me fix that," He whistled and a small ball of light came speeding to him, this little ball of light was Tinkerbelle. "Alright Tink," He said "Make her fly," The fairy looked at me then Peter then back to me again, she finally made a few circles around me, a gold dust falling off her. "Think something happy," Peter said after the fairy returned to his side. I thought of Draco, and being back at the Malfoy Manor, I closed my eyes and felt my feet leave the ground. I shrieked as I opened them again. Peter was right at my side, he took my hand again. "Now, let's go," He said and started to fly to the porthole,

"Ha, ya Peter about that, 1. I don't want to go and 2. I'm not going to fit." I cringed and waited but the feeling of getting stuck never came. "Oh, my gods I fit," I looked back. I felt guilty as I thought about Hook sitting in his cabin.

After a few minutes of flying we arrived at the Lost Boys hideout. _Wow, _I thought _Come on people; it's this huge tree in the middle of a random clearing. James, really? _

"Well, here it is," Peter said. "You're new home."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"You're going to live here and be out new mother," Peter said and lead me into the tree fort, he pushed me down a slide and I arrived in a huge room.

"There's only one problem with that Peter," I said as he reappeared.

"And what's that?" The boy asked.

"I have to go back to the Jolly Rodger." At the end of that statement we both heard a scream, and from what I could make out it was Hook, and the one word; was Pan.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Herro everyone! It's me again. I am REALLY sorry about my irregular updates and I'm going to try to update more regularly. My friend sliverstream27 does this amazing thing called writing the update down on paper and then types it, so I'm going to start doing that, so, enough of my rambling. ON TO THE STORY!_

"Peter," I said more frantic now, "I _really need_ to get back. Like, now!" I said to the boy.

"No," He said.

"I'm sorry, did you just say no?" I asked.

Peter smiled "He's going to come here, and we'll fight for him!" He exclaimed

"Whoa, hold on there, boy-o did you just say _we?_" I asked.

"Yes," Peter replied slowly.

"Peter, I don't want to fight Hook," I said backing away from him. The boy arched an eyebrow "Why not?" He laughed nervously.

"Please Peter," I begged, "just bring me back, and Hook won't have to come looking for me and everything will be okay." Before Peter could answer a gunshot rang out through the forest and a bullet hit the tree next to us, I spun around to see James holding a pistol at Peter, Peter took out his sword and pointed it at my protector.

"Give her back, Pan and I won't have to kill you," James said, I started walking toward him, but Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.

"Never, Hook." Peter replied narrowing his eyes

"You know Peter, never is an awfully long time," I said from behind him. _Ha! _I thought _Movie quote._

"So be it," Hook said dropping the pistol and drawing his sword.

"Guys, come on, this really isn't necessary," I said trying to stop the fight, but it was no use, Peter rose into the air and his sword clashed with Hook's and I knew nothing could stop them unless something bad happened. I wasn't sure how long the fight had gone on before that bad thing happened, I was too busy panicking and trying to stop it. Peter had gone on for an attack to Hook's back, but changed his mind last second and before Hook could realize what was happening Peter stabbed him in the stomach. Peter grinned in his impish way and flew off.

I screamed and ran to Hook as he fell to the ground "PATRICK!" I screamed and put pressure on Hook's stab wound to try and stop the bleeding. Patrick appeared across from me. "You called?" He said.

"Save him," I replied, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Patrick sighed in annoyance, snapped his fingers and Hook disappeared. I looked up, "Where'd he go,"

"Same place you're about to go." Patrick snapped his fingers again and I was on the Jolly Rodger. I ran to Hook's cabin where I saw Smee wrapping a piece of white cloth over his stomach. After he finished he turned, looked at me and walked out. I slowly walked to Hook's bed. He looked over at me. "James," I whispered still crying. He held out his hand, I ran to him and took it, "I'm so sorry," He let go of my hand shook his head and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Perish the thought; this was not your fault." He said.

"It kinda was though," I replied, he shook his head once again.

"Sing me a song," He said, I looked down at him.

"What?" I asked

"Sing for me," He requested.

I chuckled "You sound like the Phantom of the Opera," He smiled I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

Hook closed his eyes.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come _

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

I smiled as he fell asleep. I sighed and walked out on deck. I leaned on the railing and put my head in my hands. I only looked up when I heard a familiar whooshing sound. I looked up, wide eyed. "It can't be," I said in disbelief, but it was. Just then the TARDIS materialized on deck. Slightly in shock I walked toward the blue Police Box. As I touched the door it opened to reveal the Doctor. Wide eyed I backed up, "Oh, hello!" He said and hopped out of the TARDIS, "Good! We're on the right ship, hello, Alison, I'm the Doctor." He said and held out his hand. Slowly, I shook it. I walked around him,

"You're the Doctor, the bowtie wearing Alien I've wanted to travel with for so long." I said in amazement.

"That's me!" He smiled, "I also wear the occasional Fez," He added, I giggled. Then there was a loud crack that made both the Doctor and I jump.

"Was that you?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, it was me." My eyes widened (they did that a lot that day)

"Oh, my gods," I said as Sherlock Holmes turned the corner (the Benedict Cumberbatch version) "_High functioning sociopath!_"I exclaimed and hugged him

"Why didn't I get a hug?" The Doctor pouted

"_WHAT_ are you two doing here?" Patrick's outraged voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Just thought we'd drop by," Sherlock responded, I smiled, his voice was _really_ sexy.

"I specifically told you two not to show yourselves," Patrick said.

"Whoa here," I intervened "They're my Protectors to?"

"The newest ones," The Doctor smiled.

"So why didn't they show up when I met all of my Protectors?" I asked and folded my arms across my chest.

"He didn't want us there," The Doctor told me.

"Why not?" I yelled at Patrick.

I heard him sigh "Fine! You can choose one of them as well." I looked at them. The Doctor winked and Sherlock pointed at himself. Well, this complicates things further doesn't it?

_A/N: Hello again! It's me. That song Alison sang was called Lullaby by Nickleback. It's an amazing song, I highly recommend it. Anyway! I added the Doctor and Sherlock to the options on my poll on my page. Vote, please, I really need your opinions. _

_~ApollosBaby_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again! Just here to say hi! Other than that I gots nothing to say but TAKE IT AWAY ALISON! _

I looked at the two men standing before me, I thought about leaving then, but remembered Hook. I looked into Sherlock's eyes, they still the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, and the Doctors were an amazing green. I sighed, "I can't go right now, I've got to take care of Hook," They nodded, "But as soon as he's well I'll have Patrick drop me off with one of you, how does that sound?" I asked, they nodded "As long as you come stay with me first," the Doctor said. I laughed.

"Alright boys," Patrick's voice said "Time to go." I hugged both of them and they left.

"Hey Patrick," I said "Can I have Loki as a protector?"

"No!" Patrick yelled, panic in his voice "That would be less than productive," His voice cracked slightly. I laughed "I was only kidding," I said and stretched. "I wonder what would happen to the world if he took me captive, and then married me and we lived happily ever after ruling the entire universe," Patrick laughed nervously. I chuckled, "Oh the fantasies of a fan girl," I shook my head, turned and walked back the stairs to Hook's cabin. When I walked in he was still asleep, I sighed and walked into my room. _Maybe when he gets better he can teach me how to swordfight_, I thought as I sat down on my bed. I looked back at the nightstand that stood next to the wall, and more importantly, the forever living, color changing rose that sat upon it. Yes, I did miss Draco, and yes, I did want to go back to the Malfoy manor, but I also wanted to spend time with the rest of my protectors, see what life could be like with them. I opened my phone (sadly I didn't get signal), and started going through the pictures. Most of them were of me and my friends being weird, I had a few of when I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, Florida. I had two of me and my friend Ian from when my friend Lea and I went to the Renaissance Fair last summer. I sighed, I really missed my friends.

For the rest of the afternoon I sang as many Keith Harkin songs as I could remember, while still in my cabin. Nothing too eventful, and due to this fact, I decided to do a little island exploring. I mean, how could I resist, the only times I had seen this place were on the T.V or in dreams, so, when this opportunity was placed on a string in front of me, I decided to lunge for it; not Alison's best idea, she must admit.

It was early(ish) morning when I decided to head out. I still had pixie dust lingering on me from the events of the day before (how, I don't even know), and decided to use it to my advantage. Before leaving I checked on Hook to make sure he was still okay; sound asleep. So, I walked out on deck, thought of something very happy, and, slowly, my feet began to lift off the ground. This time, I stopped for a while to actually enjoy the fact I was doing something I had wanted to do my whole life; I was flying. I, Alison Heather Shea, was flying, (Yes I understand I had done this one time before, but that time I was worried about what Hook was going to do because technically that time I was, in a way, kidnapped by Peter Pan. This time, I wasn't), I let a short giggle leave my mouth as I leveled myself with the ship, and tried flying a little bit. I giggled again as I moved forward. After flying in circles varying in size for about five minutes, I dared venture to the island. I landed on the beach after a short glance behind me at the Jolly Rodger, I walked forward, into the forest ahead.

I had been walking for about a half an hour when I realized; I'd seen that tree about four or five times before. I had been going in circles, marvelous, I sighed in exasperation, "What do I do now?" I looked around. _You could always come with me. _I heard in my head, "Oh my god," I said "A voice in my head, wonderful, next I'll be hearing a pattern of four drumbeats." _Turn around_, the voice gently ordered, I did and floating behind me was a fairy (that wasn't Tinkerbelle). The fairy smiled _my name is Starlight, what's yours? _"Um, Alison," I replied, "How did you find me?" _I've been watching you go in circles, I found it quite funny _I rolled my eyes, "Well, what do we do now?" I asked, she smiled _Follow me_, and she fluttered off. I shrugged and followed, since, you know, I had nothing better to do and walking around on my own got me nowhere.

Starlight lead me through the forest to the base of a really big tree. "Whoa," I looked up, it was 20 feet tall at least. "Where are we?" I asked _The Never Tree,_ Starlight replied _this tree's magic is what keeps everyone who lives in Neverland young forever. Only a select few know where this is. _

"And you showed, it to me." I said, holding my hand to my heart. "I'm touched," _I showed this to you because you're special. You can hear the fairies speak, and not many can do so. _Starlight explained _Not even your captor can understand us, this means you still have some childlike innocence to you. _I smiled a little bit; I never did want to grow up. Even before I saw Peter Pan.

Starlight and I sat and talked for hours, she kept telling me how she wanted to show me how the tree lit up at night. Just after sunset it happened. Starting at the roots, the tree began to glow a faint purple, then as the light traveled farther up the trunk it turned, a dark blue, then green. I watched, wide eyed as the light (now bright pink) reached the leaves. Then with a flash of light the color fell out of the leaves, falling to the ground like dust and coating everything in the clearing; including Starlight and I. I giggled and danced around in it until I fell on my back and just lay watching the leaves change color. Starlight giggled at the sight of me "What's so funny?" I asked my new friend, _Your hair _she said, _it's blue. _I sat up and pulled my hair from its pony tail. Sure enough; it was dark blue, like the color the tree had turned, I smiled and laughed, and Starlight did too. _I guess it's time for us to get you back to Hook, hmm? _I sighed and nodded, realizing it was late and I figured Hook knew I was gone. So, Starlight and I made the walk back to the beach, where she said goodbye. I sat on the beach for a little while, thinking about what had just happened. Never in my fifteen years of life had I seen something so beautiful (even though before I thought Aidan Turner was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen). It was because of the fact I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the sound of sand crunching behind me, I heard it too late, I was hit on the back of the head, and blacked out.

_A/N: Hey, guys. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating, I feel really bad about it too. This is kind of a bad update. Please don't hate me. _

_xoApollosBabyox_


	15. Chapter 15

When I regained consciousness it was light out and I was sitting (with my hands and feet bound) tied to a stake in the middle of a teepee. "Great," I mumbled "Kidnapped by the Indians." Luckily I didn't have that bad of a headache so I was able to think clearly, before I could do too much however, the flaps to the teepee opened and two Indians walked in, the chief, and Tiger Lily. Fighting Prawn looked to his daughter and signed something. Tiger Lily then looked at me and said

"My father wishes to know who are you and what you are doing on our island."

"My name is Alison Shea, and I am here with Captain Hook. I was exploring yesterday and…." The Indian princess held up her hand and signed what I said to her father. The Chief narrowed his eyes at me, no doubt at the fact I said I was with Hook. _Smart Alison_ I thought to myself. "Please, I don't mean any harm. It's my first time in Neverland, I wanted to look around."

"Silence," Tiger Lily ordered. I scoffed _well then,_ I thought _definitely not how I thought she would be_. The chief once again signed something to her; this one was a long one. I started getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. Tiger Lily looked at me one last time and said "My father feels that you are a threat to this island, and at dawn tomorrow, you will be put to death." They then turned and left.

I sat gaping at the flap of the tee pee. "You're kidding me?" I exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me!" I smacked my head against the pole I was tied to, about four times. "Je deteste ma vie." I smirked,_ I can't believe I remember any French_. I chuckled. _No, come on Alison, you need to focus, how can you get out of here alive? _Now would be an amazing time for Starlight to show up, but I doubted she would, it's not like she follows me, like Tink does Peter. After a few hours of trying to get free of my bonds I gave up, and laid back against the pole in defeat. I couldn't believe I was going to die on Neverland.

After a few minutes I heard someone crawl under one of the sides of the teepee and began to cut at my bonds. I turned around to see a Lost Boy (Curly I think) cutting me free. "What?" I began to ask, but he covered my mouth with my hand and motioned for me to follow. Quietly we ran out of the Indian village and into the forest where Peter, and the rest of the Lost Boys were waiting.

"How did you manage to get captured by the Indians?" Peter asked.

"I was on the beach and they thought I was a threat so they sentenced me to death." I replied, rubbing my rope burnt wrists.

"Wow, death penalty," Peter said "harsh," I was seriously considering slapping that boy.

"I'd say," Another boy nodded (Slightly, I think)

"Never known anyone to get that before," one of the twins said.

"Yeah, thanks, can we move past this now?" I asked. They nodded.

"Come along now, new mother," Nibbs said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked down at him in shock as he and Slightly took my arms and started walking in the direction of their fort.

"You're to stay here with us and be our new mother, our last one left."

"Yes, and Peter is to be our father." Slightly added. I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times. I can't be these boys' mother! That's just not right on so many levels! I didn't want to stay here forever and be their mother (though it would be nice to be here forever). We argued the point the entire way to their hideout, (which they had to change because Hook found their last one). Curly kicked aside a rock and I was thrown in the hole underneath it hearing the words "see you soon, mother" as I fell.

I landed hard on my knees a few seconds later in an underground chamber, I looked around, there was a few bits of furniture scattered in the main room with tunnels leading off in all directions. I slowly stood up, hearing my bad knee pop I cringed. The ceiling was low, tall enough for me to stand up at my full height in, but still low. That unnerved me most about the place, I was definitely going to get claustrophobic if I stayed here too long. "Welcome mother," Peter smiled.

"Yeah, about that," I said as he walked past me.

"Discipline, that's what fathers like, we must spank the children immediately." He said walking toward the other Lost Boys.

"Déjà vu," I said. "Peter, really, not that I don't find this flattering and all, but um, what if I don't want to be your mother?" I asked.

Peter gave me a weird look, "why wouldn't you want to be our mother?"

"I mean, I'm not ready to be a mother just yet, and I really need to get back on Hook's ship." I explained.

"So, what you're saying is you'd rather be a Pirate than be our mother." Peter stated.

"No, not really no," I said, "I just have to go back to him because we have an agreement. If that makes any since at all." I tried to explain it better.

"So you are a Pirate!" Peter exclaimed. Great I made him mad.

"No! Peter, that's not what I said at all." I stammered as he held a sword at my throat and backed me against a wall.

"Peter!" One of the twins called he looked away from me.

"Pirates," Tootles added "they're getting really close."

"Well, let's go out and say hello," Peter smiled. "I think I know what they're after." He grinned at me one last time and followed the boys out. As they left, one quote ran through my head, _on second thought let's not go to Camelot, it's a silly place. _I was starting to think the same way about Neverland, except dangerous instead of silly.

_A/N: GAH! It's finished! So happy I was finally able to put this chapter up. Im really sorry about the delay guys, I just lost my mojo for a while, but I am back, and I am going to try my hardest. _

_Thank you so much for staying with me I love you all so much!_

_xoApollosBabyox_


End file.
